Love Not Forgotten
by brendylan
Summary: This is my first 90210 fiction. It will focus on the old characters, specifically Brenda and Dylan, with the new 90210 characters interspersed occasionally. Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly and Ryan are sitting at a table in The Peach Pit. "Are you sure Brenda wont mind me intruding on your dinner plans?" he asks hesitantly, not wanting to leave but too polite not to offer. Kelly smiles, "Of course not, as long as you don't mind girl talk." She teases. Ryan laughs. "For you, I can live with that." Kelly blushes and looks down at the table, twirling her straw in her drink. "I wonder where she is. Practice must have run late." The door to The Pit clings as it opens and Kelly looks up expecting to see Brenda running in. She freezes when she sees the figure in the doorway. Ryan notices. "Kelly, are you okay?" he turns to see what has caught her attention when Nat comes out of the kitchen.

Looking to greet his latest customer automatically, he suddenly realizes who it is. "Dylan!" He yells and walks over quickly to shake his hand and slap him on the back. "This is like old school week. Come on in here. How are you?" Dylan smiles. "You haven't changed a bit." He says with a laugh. "I'm good Nat. How are things at The Pit?"

Back at the table, Ryan is starting to get concerned. "Kelly, are you okay?" He asks again. He can't help wondering who the man at the door is and why Kelly has been speechless since he walked in.

Dylan turns and looks around the room while he talks to Nat. Ryan watches as Dylan and Kelly make eye contact. "Who is he?" Ryan asks, getting a bit irritated. His face drains of color when Kelly whispers almost to herself, "Sammy's father."

Dylan sees Kelly and smiles. "How about a megaburger and fries Nat?" As Nat walks to the kitchen, Dylan heads to Kelly's table. "Hey Kel."

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" She questions, still shocked to see him.

"I had some free time come available so I thought I would stop in and check out my investments. And…"he hesitates. "I was hoping to spend a little time with Sam while I'm here." Dylan notices Ryan staring at them. Holding out his hand he says, "Dylan McKay." Ryan looks at his hand for a long moment before slowly reaching to shake as Kelly finally realizes he is still sitting there. "Oh, I am so sorry. Ryan this is Dylan. Dylan this is Ryan. We work together." Ryan looks at Kelly quickly with a slight frown. Dylan can tell he is disappointed at her seeming description of their relationship and laughs to himself. "Nice to meet you Ryan."

Just then, Nat walks out carrying a plate loaded with a megaburger, fries, coffee and a large piece of peach pie. "Here ya go, partner. Try this out and tell me that business isn't great!" Nat grins. "Uh, where would you like this?"

Kelly speaks up. "You can put it down here Nat. Dylan, why don't you join us?"

Dylan looks back and forth between Kelly and Ryan. "I don't want to intrude on your date Kel. Why don't I just give you a call tomorrow."

"Don't be silly." Kelly says, "Its okay with you right?" She asks Ryan. "Besides, we aren't really on a date tonight. Actually I should probably tell you Dylan…."

At this moment the door opens again. Nat looks up with a big grin. "There's my Laverne!"

"And don't you forget it Pops." Brenda says with an accent. "And this hostess with the mostest really will cry if I don't get some food soon." She says laughingly in reference to singing "Its My Party" on her night as Laverne. "Sorry I'm late Kel. Practice ran late again. Hey Ryan. I can't believe…" suddenly Brenda looks at the table realizing that Kelly and Ryan are not alone as Dylan turns around . She stops speaking suddenly. She can't move. It's as if her feet are stuck to the floor.

"Brenda?" Dylan says quietly as he stands up.


	2. Chapter 2

Nat, Kelly and Ryan watch as Brenda and Dylan stare at each other without speaking. The tension and sparks in the room are so thick you can almost see them. "Wow" Ryan says quietly without meaning to speak. This is just enough to break the standstill between Dylan and Brenda.

Brenda is the first to react. "Dylan? I can't believe it's you." She says with small, tense smile.

Dylan smiles softly. "I was just thinking the same thing. " He walks toward her hesitantly. When he is standing right in front of her, he stops. "It's good to see you Bren, " he whispers and pulls her into a hug, closing his eyes. Brenda puts her arms around his neck and squeezes tight. "It's good to see you too Dylan."

"Some things never change." Nat says softly as they continue to hold each other. Kelly looks at him sharply. Dylan realizes he has not let go of Brenda when he hears Nat. Slowly backing away from her, he smiles. "I can't believe you are here. I thought you were still running around Europe wowing the theater crowd." He says teasingly.

Brenda laughs. "Let's just say I got an offer I couldn't refuse in Beverly Hills."

Their eyes never leave each other. Suddenly, Kelly clears her throat. "We're ready to order Bren. We were waiting for you." Brenda and Dylan turn and look at the table, a bit embarrassed when they realize everyone is watching them.

Dylan pulls out the chair next to him and holds it, motioning for Brenda to sit before returning to his own chair without taking his eyes off her. Brenda sits and looks down at the table for a moment trying to regain her composure. Finally, she looks up to see Kelly looking back and forth between her and Dylan. "Sorry I'm late guys. We have a great bunch of kids in the play but…." She stops with a laugh. "Wow. Teenagers. They can drive you crazy. I don't think we ever acted the way these kids do."

Dylan laughs. "Why don't you ask your dad about that Bren?"

Brenda begins to laugh as well. "Actually, I think I will leave that topic alone. But thanks for the reminder, Mr. Original Bad Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly, Ryan, Dylan and Brenda make small talk while they eat dinner but there is a tension in the air. Ryan watches Kelly watching Brenda and Dylan. Dylan watches Brenda who tries not to look at Dylan at all.

"So Dylan," Ryan asks trying to break some of the uneasiness, "Kelly mentioned you were doing charity work. What kind of charities are you working with now?"

"I actually have a couple of different projects going but the one I'm spending most of my time on right now is building and financing group homes across the U.S. for abused kids. We are thinking about one right here on the outskirts of Beverly Hills. God knows there are plenty of kids even in Beverly Hills who may not be beaten but the abuse they endure emotionally and mentally is just as bad and sometimes worse or at least harder to recover from than the physical bruises."

Ryan grimaces. "I know what you mean. I've had a couple of those in my classes over the last couple of years." As much as Ryan wishes he didn't, he can't help but like Dylan the more he talks to him.

The silence returns as they finish eating. When the waiter brings the check, Dylan grabs it. "My treat." He says with a grin, "Especially since I was the one intruding on your plans."

Ryan laughs, "In that case, I should probably half it with you. I wasn't actually invited to dinner either."

"So," Dylan begins hesitantly, "Kel, I would like to spend some time with Sam. How about tomorrow night?"

Kelly looks at him without smiling. "Actually tomorrow night isn't a good night Dylan. I have plans with Ryan."

Dylan looks at her closely, noticing not for the first time that she is not happy to have him there. "That sounds perfect then. If I have Sam you won't have to pay a sitter."

"I wasn't planning on charging her." Brenda laughs and everyone grins. "Kelly, its okay if you want to let Dylan take Sammy. I really don't mind if that works better for you guys."

Kelly gives Brenda a shut up look. "Look Dylan, I know you want to spend time with Sammy but I don't think it's a good idea to just leave him alone with you. It's been a long time since you've seen him. I think it would be more comfortable for Sammy if there's a familiar face there, at least the first time."

Dylan looks at Brenda then back at Kelly, "So I take Sammy and Brenda comes along to make things easier for Sammy. Obviously, he is comfortable with her or you wouldn't be leaving him with her. What do you say Brenda? Do you mind if I hang out with you and Sammy tomorrow night while Kelly goes on her date?"

Brenda swallows hard and looks at Kelly. Before she can speak Ryan does. "Hey that's a great idea Kelly, then we don't have to cancel our plans and Sammy gets to spend time with his dad." Kelly glares at Ryan.

"Fine. As long as Brenda doesn't mind, I guess that will work." She says, gritting her teeth.

Brenda clears her throat. "You know, I think I will let you guys work out the details. I've got some work to do tonight so I better get going. I will see you tomorrow night." She grabs her purse and stands up.

Dylan stands as well. "I'll walk you out to your car Bren. Kelly, I'll come by to pick Sammy up before you leave so you can be there to make sure he's okay with it and then you can go on your date."

"Fine." Kelly says, still not happy with the situation.

Ryan looks at Kelly as she watches Brenda and Dylan walk out the door. "You want to tell me what that was all about?" He asks.

"Look Ryan, you really don't know anything about the situation with Dylan so I don't appreciate you jumping into the conversation especially when it concerns my son. " She says sharply.

"Woah." He looks at her sharply. "I was just trying to help. And I didn't want our plans to be scrapped because you had to stay home with Sammy so Dylan could see him. Sorry if I overstepped. But there is more to it than that isn't there? Are you…." He stops.

"Am I what?"

"I just get the feeling that you don't want Brenda spending time with Dylan. You and Brenda are friends; do you really think she would make a play for your ex?"

Kelly sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you were just trying to help. As far as Brenda and Dylan, actually…. he was Brenda's first. I'm the friend who made a play for Dylan, Ryan, and I didn't wait until he was her ex." Ryan looks shocked as Kelly gathers her things to leave.

Meanwhile, Brenda and Dylan arrive at her car. "It really is good to see you again Bren." Dylan says quietly.

"It's good to see you too Dylan," she smiles softly. "I guess I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Dylan leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. "Goodnight Bren." He stands there watching until her taillights fade into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan pulls up in front of Kelly's house and takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Getting out of the car, he walks up to the door and looking in the window sees Sammy sitting in the floor playing Legos. Grinning, he rings the doorbell. Kelly opens the door.

"Come on in." She says.

"You look great Kel," Dylan says as he leans over to kiss her cheek. "Ryan won't know what hit him."

"You don't even care do you?" Kelly says without thinking.

"Kelly…." The doorbell rings.

"Forget it." She walks to the door and opens it to see Ryan standing there. "Hey, you're early. Come on in. I need to get Sammy settled in." Ryan walks in and he and Dylan say hello.

Dylan walks into the living room. "Hey champ. Remember me?" Sammy turns and grins.

"Daddy!" He runs and jumps into Dylan's outstretched arms and they hug tightly. Looking up at Kelly, Dylan says, "Well, I guess he remembers me. Why don't you guys get an early start on your date? We will hang out here and wait for Brenda."

Kelly tries to hide a grimace as she turns to grab her purse off the couch. "You have my cell number if anything happens?"

"Yes, but nothing will happen. Sammy will be fine. " Dylan responds before turning back to Sammy.

"Bye, sweetie." Kelly says as she kisses him goodbye. "Bye mommy!" Sammy yells. "Come on daddy. Let's play." Dylan sits next to him and they start building with the blocks as Kelly and Ryan walk out.

The doorbell rings about 10 minutes later. Dylan leaves Sammy with the blocks to answer it. Seeing Brenda through the window he smiles. "Hey there. Just in time."

He holds the door open as Brenda walks in. "Hi Sammy."

Sammy runs to her and throws his arms around her legs. Smiling up at her he says, "Hi Brenda." She grins and looks up to see Dylan watching her with Sammy.

"So, what are we doing? Is this going to be a Lego night or a video game night?" She asks Sammy.

"Actually," Dylan says, "I had another idea if you two are up for it. Come on. Let's go."

Dylan refuses to tell them where they are headed as he buckles Sammy into the car and holds the door open for Brenda.

"I can't believe this is where you wanted to go." Brenda says with a laugh a few minutes later.

"Why not? I seem to recall that you and I spent an evening doing just this with Erica the week before you left for London." Dylan says with a smile. "Besides I think Sammy will enjoy the carnival don't you?" Before Brenda can respond he jumps out of the car and helps Sammy out of his seatbelt then lifts him over his head to put him on his shoulders. "Come on big guy. Let's go have some fun."

Running from ride to ride, Sammy is having a blast as Brenda tries to keep her distance from Dylan. She watches wistfully as he and Sammy walk hand in hand just ahead of her. Dylan turns, "You coming Bren?" He asks, giving her a crooked smile which she can't help but return. He stops so she catches up to them and grabs her hand with his free one.

Suddenly, they see Kelly and Ryan walking toward them. Brenda slides her hand out of Dylan's self consciously as she sees Kelly looking at them. "Hey Sammy, there's your mom." Brenda says quickly as they walk up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asks a bit brusquely.

"I thought Sammy would enjoy the rides." Dylan says with a warning look at Kelly. "Is there a problem with that, Kelly?"

"No, no problem." She responds even though the adults can tell she is not being quite truthful.

"Daddy, can we ride the Tilt-O-Whirl again?" Dylan and Brenda both groan automatically then look at each other and laugh.

"Again?" Dylan responds. "I don't know, champ. I'm about tilted out for a while. We just rode it 6 times. Maybe we can hit it again before we leave okay?"

"Will you ride it with me mommy?" Sammy asks quickly causing everyone to laugh again.

"Sure baby. I will ride it with you. What do you say Ryan? Want to try the Tilt-O-Whirl with us?"

"How about we meet you back here in 30 minutes or so, Kel?" Dylan says. "The line over there was brutal when we left so you will be awhile." Kelly looks back and forth between Dylan and Brenda before agreeing hesitantly. "Great. Come on Bren." He grabs Brenda by the hand once again and pulls her toward the Ferris wheel without a backward glance. The line is short so they get on quickly.

"It's so beautiful." Brenda says looking out at the lights of the city from the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Beautiful." Dylan says softly. Brenda turns and sees him watching her instead of the view.

"Dylan…."

"Brenda….."

"You first." She says quickly.

"I've missed you Bren." Brenda looks down at her hands quickly. "Do you remember the last time we rode the Ferris wheel? Just before you went to London?" Brenda nods yes, still looking down. Dylan puts a finger under her chin, tilting her head to look at him. Staring into her eyes, he leans forward and kisses her softly. Pulling away he says, "I wanted to do that so badly."

Brenda looks away. "Dylan, please don't do this. "

He whispers, "Do you remember? You told me this Ferris wheel was like our relationship. We get to the top and the bottom drops out but we are back at the top again now. " He leans forward once again but Brenda pulls away.

"We can't do this." She says softly. "You are here to be with your son. Your son with Kelly. I won't be the other woman again, Dylan. I can't handle the Brenda/Dylan/Kelly triangle again. And I won't stand between you and your family."

They arrive at the bottom and the Ferris wheel stops long enough for them to get off. Brenda starts walking off and Dylan follows quickly. He grabs her arm, stopping her and turning her to face him. "Kelly and I aren't a family! And we never will be! Brenda, I wasn't completely honest with you yesterday. " She looks at him quizzically as he continues. "I knew you were here in Beverly Hills. I came here for you."


	5. Chapter 5

_I know this chapter is a little short but I will hopefully have another one later tonight….._

Brenda looks at Dylan with shock. "I can't believe you! So what is your son then? Just an excuse to spend time with me? You should be with Sammy because you WANT to. I….." Brenda is outraged.

"WOAH! Hold on, Bren. That isn't what I meant…." Dylan begins to explain but Brenda is not listening.

"You have changed Dylan. And I don't think I like it. You know what? I know I don't. If you can treat your own child like that then I don't think we need to continue this conversation. Goodnight." She storms away as Dylan stands dumbfounded. He is about to go after her when he hears Sammy calling him. Turning, he sees the little boy running towards him with Kelly and Ryan a few steps behind.

Kelly looks past Dylan to see Brenda's retreating back. "Where is Brenda going?"

Dylan just looks at Kelly without saying a word then looks back down at Sammy. "Hey there buddy. How was that tilt-o-whirl?"

"Hey Sammy, why don't you go with Ryan to get us a drink at the concession stand?" Kelly looks at Ryan. "You don't mind do you?" Ryan looks at Kelly hesitantly then looks at Dylan. Finally, he holds his hand out to Sammy.

"Come on Sammy. You can help me carry the drinks. " The two walk off as Kelly watches Dylan who is looking anywhere but at her.

"What did you do to Brenda, Dylan?" Kelly asks angrily.

Dylan laughs humorlessly. "You know what Kel? Don't pretend like you care. You didn't want me to spend tonight with Brenda anyway and you know it. So did she. I'm sure you are happy that she left me standing here." Before Dylan can say anymore Ryan and Sammy walk up carrying a tray of drinks.

"Hey big guy." Kelly says to Sammy as she picks him up. "What do you say we head home? It's getting a bit late for you." Looking at Dylan she says, "Ryan and I will just take him with us so you don't have to stop by again tonight."

Dylan smirks. "Yeah, you do that. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay champ?" He leans over and kisses Sammy on top of the head.

"Okay. Bye daddy." Sammy responds softly with his eyes drooping as he lays his head on Kelly's shoulder.

Dylan turns and walks slowly towards the exit, eyes downcast.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly walks into the West Beverly High auditorium as soon as classes are over, intent of speaking to Brenda before rehearsals start. She sees her sitting in the front row, writing in a notebook.

"Brenda?" She says softly, not wanting to startle her, "Can we talk?"

Brenda looks up at Kelly with tired eyes and sighs. "Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"Brenda, are you okay? I know it's none of my business but what did Dylan do to you last night?" She asks hesitantly.

Brenda stares are her long enough for Kelly to become uncomfortable. "Look Kelly, I really don't want to talk about it. But I do have something I want to say to you. I know you weren't happy about Dylan and I being together last night. But I want you to know I am not going to do anything to come between you two. Sammy needs his father and if you and Dylan are going to work things out then you don't need me around to interfere with that in any way."

Kelly is startled, "What are you saying?"

Brenda smiles an unhappy smile. "I decided last night that as soon as the play is over I am leaving Beverly Hills and going back to London."

"Brenda…." Kelly begins with shock in her voice and on her face. Before she can say anything else the door to the auditorium opens and a group of kids in the play walk in talking and joking loudly. Annie and Silver walk straight to Kelly and Brenda with a young man following behind them closely.

"Ms. Walsh, I think you have a secret admirer." Annie grins mischievously as the man holds out a beautiful bouquet of flowers to Brenda.

"Oh, my goodness, they are gorgeous!" Brenda exclaims. She looks around for her purse. "Let me get a tip…"

"That's okay ma'am, it's been taken care of." He says with a smile and turns and walks away.

Silver stays quiet, noticing the tension between Kelly and Brenda that has gotten worse since the flowers were presented. Annie is too excited to notice. "There's a card. Who is it from? I bet it's from someone who saw you in a play and found out you are in Beverly Hills. Right?" she rambles. "I would love to have a secret admirer. It's so romantic….." Silver finally jabs her in the side with her elbow. Annie stops talking to glare at Silver.

"HEY! What….." She stops when she notices that Brenda and Kelly are both staring at the card as if afraid to open it.

Brenda looks up and meets Kelly's eyes. She slowly slides her fingernail under the tab of the envelope and pulls out a card. She reads it to herself while the others wait expectantly.

_Brenda, please let me try to explain and if you still want to walk away I won't try to stop you. I'm at the Bel Age._

_Dylan_

She slides the card back into the envelope and slides the envelope into her purse. Looking up she sees Kelly, Annie and Silver all staring at her. "What are you waiting for girls? This play isn't going to be very good if we don't get any practice. I'll see you Kel." Brenda turns toward the rest of the cast who is hanging out around and on the stage. "Okay, let's go guys. I want everyone in Act 1 Scene 1 in position. Take it from the top."

Kelly walks out of the auditorium knowing that she needs to give Brenda a bit more time. But tomorrow….she thinks.

Later that evening…..

Brenda bites her lip as she sits at the traffic light. If she turns at the next light, she will be at her hotel. If she goes straight she can be at the Bel Age in less than 5 minutes. The car behind her beeps its horn and Brenda starts driving, going straight through the light. She pulls up in front of the hotel and the valet opens her door. She walks in and straight to the desk before she loses her nerve. "Can you tell me what room Dylan McKay is in?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to give out that information but you can call the room on the house phone."

"That won't be necessary." Dylan says from behind her. "Brenda." She looks at him but can't speak, wondering if she made a mistake coming here.

Dylan takes her by the arm. "Thank you." He says to the lady at the desk before leading Brenda to the elevator. No words are spoken as they wait for the elevator to carry them to his floor. When the door opens he holds it for Brenda to walk through before leading her to the door of his room. Brenda glances at the door and stands in shock as she sees the number 271 on the brass plate.

_Okay, let me be the first to mention that I am not sure the room they had at the Spring Dance was at the Bel Age because I don't think they ever told which hotel it was held at but it suited my purposes well enough….:) If I just missed it somehow, please let me know the correct name of the hotel and I will change it. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

Dylan opens the door to the hotel room and motions Brenda in. She looks around the suite as she walks through the door, fighting the memories that are crowding her mind.

She stops in the middle of the floor. "This is some coincidence that you were given this room Dylan." She says quietly.

Dylan gives a small half smile. "It was no coincidence. I asked for this room Bren. "He walks closer, standing directly in front of her. "The night of the spring dance was one of the greatest nights of my life. It was the night you were finally, completely mine." He leans forward and kisses her softly on the cheek. "I'm glad you came."

Brenda pulls away and walks to the couch, sitting down and staring at the floor. "I almost didn't. I really don't know why I did. Please, Dylan, just say what you want to say. I shouldn't even be here."

Dylan takes a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He walks over and sits next to her on the couch. He takes her hand in his and lifts her chin with his other hand so she is looking at him and he can see her eyes. "Bren, I love you. I have always loved you even when I couldn't admit it, even to myself. I…."

"STOP IT!" Brenda yells as tears well up in her eyes. "Honestly, Dylan, this is the pattern with you. Why should I believe that you actually love me when you only come to me when things get too tough with someone else? How can I believe you? And regardless of what you think you feel, you have a responsibility to your son and to Kelly. My goodness, I don't understand how you can disregard Sammy the way you have, especially after your own childhood. I don't even know you anymore. "She stands up abruptly and starts for the door.

Dylan jumps up from the couch and grabs her, turning her to face him. "Brenda, I asked you to come here so I could explain. Please. Just let me explain and if you still want to leave I won't stop you."

Brenda looks into his eyes, knowing that she can't deny him anything. I am so weak when it comes to Dylan, she thinks to herself. She nods her agreement hesitantly and Dylan leads her back to the couch.

"When we were at the carnival I told you that I came back to Beverly Hills because I knew you were here, that I came back for you. And that was the truth. Let me finish…." He says quickly when he sees she is about to speak. "I had made arrangements to take off next week to fly in and spend some time with Sammy. I didn't tell anyone because I thought it would be fun to surprise him. Then last week, I talked to Brandon and he let it slip that you were here. So I cancelled all my meetings, changed my plane ticket and came in a week early. I was afraid that if I waited you would be gone." He reaches his hand up to wipe the tears from her cheek. "I couldn't take that chance." He whispers.

Brenda looks up at him. Dylan leans forward and kisses her softly. "Dylan….." She says, almost breathless.

"I had to see you again. I had to tell you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Dylan whispers against her lips. "I had to tell you I still love you. Give me another chance Brenda. I promise I won't let you down this time." He deepens the kiss.

Brenda kisses him back almost frantically, even knowing she shouldn't. He still gets to me, she thinks.

Dylan falls back on the couch pulling Brenda with him without breaking the passionate kiss. He runs his hand through her silky brown hair, reveling in the feel of it, before moving down her back pulling her tighter against his body until it's impossible to be any closer. He reaches down with his other hand and runs it up her thigh, pushing the bottom of the dress up. He groans as his hand touches her bare skin.

Brenda is snapped out of her daze at the sound. She pushes away from him and jumps up from the couch, breathing hard. "I can't do this. You need to be with Kelly and Sammy. They are your family Dylan. And I won't be the reason you have regrets."

"Bren…."

"NO! Don't say it Dylan. You loved Kelly enough to have a child with her. Work it out. She and Sammy need you. And I can't be the other woman, not anymore, not when Sammy's happiness is at stake."

"Dammit, Brenda! You don't understand! I….." Dylan stops suddenly.

"You what Dylan?" Brenda asks, feeling suddenly as if his next words could change the whole tone of this evening.

"I…." Dylan swallows hard. "Please. Just trust me Bren. I know you think Kelly and I can be a family with Sammy but it's not that simple."

"I wish things were different but they're not. " Brenda says softly. "Goodbye Dylan." Brenda walks to the door, stopping with her hand on the knob for a brief second before turning it and walking quietly out of the hotel room.

Dylan watches until the door closes completely before sinking to the floor, tears falling freely from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later……

Kelly and Ryan walks into The Peach Pit for dinner. "Hey Nat." She says as he comes out of the kitchen.

"Kelly! Hey there doll." He says with a grin. "Can I get you a table?"

"We would love a table." Kelly responds. Nat leads them to a table and takes their order before heading back to the kitchen. Looking around the room, Ryan stops. "Umm…Kelly. Isn't that Dylan?" He motions toward a corner table. Kelly looks over and sees Dylan brooding into a cup of coffee. He is unshaven and looks like he hasn't slept in days. "Oh, no." she says softly. "Ryan, do you mind if I go talk to him for a minute?"

Ryan hesitates. "Look, I can't tell you what to do but he doesn't look so good. Maybe you should stay away from him for a while. "

Kelly smiles softly. "Dylan wouldn't hurt me if that is what you are worried about. At least not physically." She sighs. "Besides I have a feeling I know what is wrong with him. And I'm at least partially responsible for that." She takes a deep breath and stands up. "I will be back."

Dylan is staring into his fifth cup of coffee when he feels someone standing over him. Without looking up, he says, "Nat, I told you I'm fine. I'll just take another cup of coffee."

"It's not Nat." Kelly says softly. Dylan looks up through bloodshot eyes before looking back down again into his cup.

"Not now Kelly. I don't have the energy to argue with you tonight." He says dejectedly.

"Dylan, talk to me." She whispers as she sits down in front of him.

"There's nothing to talk about. " He keeps his head down.

"You look like hell. You haven't shaved. Your hair is a mess. Your eyes are bloodshot. You look like you haven't slept in days. Are you going to tell me you are fine too? Because I think I know you well enough to know that's a lie. Dylan…."

"Well, before you ask, I'm not drinking anything stronger than coffee and I haven't even had Tylenol in weeks. So, yeah, I'm fine." He looks up again and sees Ryan across the room, watching them. "Why don't you go back to your date? He's looking a bit anxious."

"It's Brenda isn't it?" she asks hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Dylan says without emotion.

"Of course it matters Dylan. If it makes you this unhappy, it matters a lot."

Dylan looks her in the eyes. "No, it doesn't. We had an agreement. I don't break my promises anymore Kelly." He looks away, staring back into his cup before saying softly, "No matter what the consequences."

"It's not like you to give up on something you really want Dylan. Maybe you don't really want things to work out for you." Kelly stands up when he doesn't respond. "There is one other thing you should know. Tonight is the last night of the play at West Beverly. Brenda is going back to London as soon as it's over." As she walks away, Kelly looks back and sees a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Nat!" Dylan says loudly. "Can I please get that cup of coffee?"

Kelly shakes her head as she sits down across from Ryan.

"Is everything okay?" Ryan asks noticing that Kelly is worried and keeps glancing back at Dylan.

"No." she says softly. "Everything is not okay. And I'm the only one who can fix it this time." With resolve, she looks at Ryan. "I hate to do this but I need a big favor. Can I take a rain check on dinner? I have something I need to do, before it's too late."


	9. Chapter 9

Brenda is sitting on the stage looking around at the empty seats in the auditorium. The play was an amazing success but it was over. Now, she could go back to London and try to get her life together. It was time to stop living in the past, time to move forward and forget Beverly Hills once and for all. "I just wish it were that easy." She says to herself.

As she slides down off the stage, the door at the back of the auditorium opens and she looks up to see Kelly walking in.

She meets her halfway down the aisle. "Kelly? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we sit down?" Kelly motions to the row of seats next to them.

Brenda walks into the row and sits down. "I don't have a lot of time. I have to get going if I'm going to make my flight. But I'm glad you stopped in. I wasn't sure I would get to see you to say goodbye."

"Brenda, don't leave." Kelly says softly.

Brenda looks down at her hands in her lap. "I have to. I really enjoyed being back and spending time with you and Sammy but its time for me to move on, Kel."

"Because of Dylan?"

Brenda looks up at Kelly at this. "I have already told you I have no intention of coming between you and Dylan. And I've told him that he is screwing up and that he needs to be here for Sammy and for you. You don't have anything to worry about from me. After tonight, I will be across the ocean in London and you can work things out the way they should be. Just…." She hesitates.

"Just what?" Kelly asks.

"Just take care of him. Make him happy Kelly. That's all I want for both of you. Goodbye Kel." Brenda stands up and steps past Kelly into the aisle to leave.

"I can't make him happy Brenda." Kelly says causing Brenda to stop in the aisle. She is still facing away from Kelly. "You are the one he wants to be with, not me. He loves you Brenda. He always has. Dylan…."

Brenda interrupts. She can't stand to hear anymore. "It doesn't matter anymore what Dylan wants Kelly. I will tell you the same thing I told him. I refuse to do anything to jeopardize Sammy's happiness and Sammy needs his father." She begins to walk quickly towards the door.

"Dylan isn't Sammy's father Brenda!" Kelly yells quickly. She closes her eyes, knowing that it came out wrong, wishing she had handled this differently.

Brenda stops in shock and turns back to face Kelly. "What did you say? But you told everyone Dylan is his father. He calls him daddy."

"Brenda, will you please sit back down and let me explain?"

"Does Dylan know? Does he know that he isn't Sammy's father?" Brenda can't move from the spot she is standing in.

Kelly sighs. "Yes, Dylan knows. Look, it's kind of a long story. I know you never met him but I'm sure you heard about Colin. He and I dated for a while or at least did drugs together for a while since I don't know that you could really call it dating."

She sits down hard in the aisle seat, grimacing at the memories flooding her mind. Brenda moves closer to her but remains standing in the aisle. "What happened Kelly?" she asks softly.

"When Colin got out of jail just over five years ago, he came back to Beverly Hills. It was a really bad time for me. I know that is no excuse but Dylan and I had just decided to cut our losses and end things once and for all before we hated each other and I was a bit depressed I guess. Colin showed up at my house. I was already drinking pretty heavily that night. One thing led to another and when I woke up the next morning Colin was in my bed. I don't even remember anything much after I let him in the door." Kelly stops to take a deep breath before continuing. "I panicked and kicked him out, told him never to come back. After he left I poured out every bottle of alcohol in my house and swore I would never drink again." She laughs without humor. "Colin wouldn't stay away. He kept showing up at my house and when I wouldn't give him the time of day he started threatening me. About two months later, he showed up and I was having trouble fighting him off because I just wasn't feeling well. He hit me a couple of times and was about to do more when Dylan showed up to pick up some things he had left here when he moved out. He pulled him off me and kicked him out, then took me to the hospital and stayed with me while they checked me out. That's when I found out I was pregnant. " Kelly is crying softly. Brenda walks up and puts her hand on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly looks up and sees Brenda is crying as well.

"Kelly, you don't have to tell me this."

"Yes, I do. I owe it to you and to Dylan to get this out. Brenda, I was so scared. The doctors had told me I would probably never have children and suddenly I was pregnant with an abusive drug addict's baby. I knew that if Colin ever found out about Sammy he would use it against me. I couldn't take a chance on him hurting Sammy so Dylan offered to put his name on Sammy's birth certificate to help protect him. He stayed with me for the first year and we tried to make it work even though we both knew it wasn't what he really wanted. I made him promise that he would never tell anyone the truth, Brenda. And he never did. He is still keeping that promise to me at the risk of losing you. He really does love you Brenda and now it's my turn to help him. Please don't let me and Sammy keep you from being with Dylan if you truly love him." Kelly smiles. "I really do want both of you to be happy. And I think the only way that is going to happen is if you are together. Don't you?"

Brenda finally looks away. "I don't know." She whispers. "We have tried so many times to make it work and it just never does."

"But isn't it worth taking that chance?"

"I think it is." Says a voice from behind Brenda. She turns to see Dylan walking down the aisle towards them. He stops in front of her. Looking over at Kelly he smiles. "Thank you."

Kelly smiles back sadly. "You kept your promise to me and you will never know how grateful I am for that. I think I will leave you two alone." She walks away slowly.

Brenda and Dylan stare at each other for a moment. Finally, he takes her by the hand and leads her to a seat. Sitting next to her and keeping her hand in his, he begins to speak. "I wanted to tell you. It was killing me that you thought I would abandon my own child but I couldn't break that confidence. For once in my life I wanted to keep a promise to someone. I just wish it hadn't hurt you to keep it." He touches her cheek lightly with his fingers. "Kelly and I had agreed that we would tell Sammy the truth because I didn't want him to feel abandoned the way I always did. He knows I'm not his real father Brenda. He doesn't know the details but when he asked me if he could still call me daddy, I couldn't say no." He looks at her face closely, wondering what is going through her mind and knowing that he is at the point of nervous rambling. "Can you forgive me? Can you give me one more chance to make things right? I do love you Brenda Walsh and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy….if you will let me." His voice breaks as he finishes.

Brenda swallows hard around the lump in her throat. Tears fall down her cheeks and Dylan brushes them away. She reaches up to touch his face. "I love you too Dylan. I always have." They meet each other in a sweet kiss as the world around them fades away.

THE END.


End file.
